Los periodistas no son tan malos
by MyMindPalace221b
Summary: Sherlock Holmes odia a los periodistas, siente que su trabajo es violar su privacidad, odia a la gente metiche (entre ellas su propio hermano) pero hay un periodista que no es como los demás, que no es para nada malo, John Watson.


**Título:** Los periodistas no son tan malos.

 **Resumen:** Sherlock Holmes odia a los periodistas, siente que su trabajo es violar su privacidad, odia a la gente metiche (entre ellas su propio hermano) pero hay un periodista que no es como los demás, que no es para nada malo, John Watson.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfic participa en el Rally _**"The game is on!"**_ del foro I am sherlocked, para el equipo _**"El signo de los dos"**_

 **Notas:** Los personajes no son míos, la historia si, espero que sea de su agrado.

 **Advertencia:** Un poco de lenguaje fuerte.

 **Los periodistas no son tan malos.**

Periodistas.

Los odiaba, dios, ¡cuánto los odiaba!

— Ellos sólo hacen su trabajo.— trato de explicarle una vez Greg, más solo consiguió que le molestara de peor forma.

— Estas diciendo que su trabajo es arruinar nuestras vidas, meterse donde no los llaman, inventar rumores estúpidos y como si fuera poco, ¡ganan dinero por ello! Los odio.

Gregory se limitó a suspirar, nunca haría que el gran Sherlock Holmes cambiará de opinión, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay quien se lo saque.

.

* * *

.

El trabajo de los periodistas no consistía en cagarle la vida, pero si en meterse dentro de ella, y por eso exactamente Sherlock los detestaba tanto.

«¡Consíganse una vida, desgraciados!»

Esa fue la única vez que perdió la compostura y grito eso a las cámaras. Pero es que odiaba que invadieran su privacidad.

Además eran los periodistas los que necesitaban buscarse o comprarse una vida, en vez de estar arruinando las de los otros. Odiaba a su propio hermano por metiche, era obvio que iba a molestarse que desconocidos se metan en cosas que no les incumben.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde el suceso que obviamente salió en todos los periódicos y en la televisión. Y hasta ahora seguía siendo noticia: _"El gran Sherlock Holmes les grita a periodistas de forma grosera que lo dejen en paz"_

Había recibido de todo, cartas de odio a las que no les prestó mucha importancia e insultos de desconocidos por la televisión, diciéndole que tendría que respetar el trabajo de esos sin-vida-propia (ejem, periodistas)

Mucha gente estuvo diciendo que Sherlock tenía razón, otros que no y de la peor manera. De todos modos, no le importaba demasiado.

.

* * *

.

Cinco días después, la cosa no se había calmado mucho, al contrario de lo que creía Sherlock. El había apagado la televisión porque no soportaba más idiotas hablando. Sin embargo, tanto Mycroft, su hermano como Gregory, le pidieron que leyera en el diario lo que pensaba de su opinión un mismo periodista: John Watson. Seguramente el único con algo de neuronas.

"Creo que el señor Sherlock Holmes se expresó mal, si, y de forma agresiva, sí. No lo estoy justificando, pero opino que tiene razón, se ve como trata de huir a cada rato de la prensa, que no deja de meterse en su vida privada. Y es algo que no sólo le pasa a él, sino a todos los famosos que conocemos. Probablemente muchos piensen que nuestro trabajo, el de ser periodistas consiste en tener una historia picante (no importa si real o inventada) para la portada del diario o revista para la que trabajen, más no es así. Nuestro trabajo, más que nada, es informar sobre los hechos que a la gente le pueda interesar.

»Por mucho tiempo, he seguido el trabajo de Sherlock Holmes. Creo que es una persona maravillosa, sé que puede hacer deducciones rápidas de una persona con solo ver sus zapatos. Y ha trabajado en más casos para Scotland Yard de los que creemos. Ocultaron los otros crímenes en los que su participación fue fundamental, seguramente para que no se piense que la policía aceptaba ayuda de aficionados. Pero lo cierto es que el señor Holmes, a pesar de no ser un policía con placa es mil veces más eficaz y competente que todo el departamento de policía, probablemente.

»Bien, lo que yo quiero decir en realidad, a lo que quiero llegar es que, si bien hay periodistas que lo único que buscan es un buen chisme para la portada de alguna revista, lo que la mayoría de nosotros busca es información, historias verídicas, que la gente sepa la verdad, y sepa todo lo que quiera acerca de los temas que le interesan.

»También quería llegar a decirles que dejen en paz al señor Holmes. Él no tiene la culpa de haber explotado así, no después del acoso que sufre por parte de mis compañeros de oficio, a y a veces, hasta por parte de mí. Creo que aunque no justifico el modo en el que lo dijo, lo que dijo está bien: Si ya no quiere ser molestado, deberíamos respetar."

Después de ese artículo sólo le quedó claro a Sherlock dos cosas:

 **1.** Ya odiaba un poquito menos a los periodistas.

 **2.** Quería y tenía que conocer a ese tal John Watson.

.

* * *

.

Después de un par de días luego de la nota en el periódico de John, las cosas se tranquilizaron mucho más, la mayoría coincidiendo con el señor Watson.

Por más que Sherlock esté muy agradecido con John, nunca lo admitiría. Pero, su hermano, apenas si un poco más perceptivo que el (sólo perezoso) se dio cuenta de la curiosidad que sentía por aquel individuó, y sin siquiera preguntárselo, invito a Watson a comer en el Baker Street, como si fuera la propia casa de Mycroft, cuando era la casa de Sherlock.

Cuando John llegó, se mostró sorprendido de poder conocerlo, hasta se veía emocionado como un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Con mucha sorpresa, Sherlock notó como es que John de verdad estaba interesado en sus casos, en cómo era y como pensaba, y un simple comentario cruel no iba a echarlo de su casa. Sin saber cómo, se puso a relatar muchos de sus casos, la mayoría de ellos, casos en los que su participación no la habían mostrado, ni por la televisión ni el periódico. John le creyó, John le miraba con admiración, John le hacía té, (uno casi mejor que el de la señora Hudson) John era magnífico, John pensaba que él, Sherlock Holmes, era magnífico.

Muy pronto y sin quererlo, todo se volvió John esto, John aquello. A todas las personas que conocía atosigaba, les vivía contando sobre John, esta vez, Sherlock debía admitir, que el mismo era quien parecía una fanática loca.

.

* * *

.

Ese día le empezó a decir a Gregory que hoy se vería con John, y empezó a decirle todo lo que tenía previsto hacer para su salida.

— Sé que estas entusiasmado por tu cita, Sherlock, — dijo, respirando hondo para poder ganar algo de paciencia que ya no le quedaba — pero si pudieras dejarme hacer mi trabajo, te lo agradecería. Y — interrumpió al detective consultor sin antes dejar que abra la boca nuevamente. — si lo que buscas es un consejo, yo no soy el indicado, puedes ir con Molly, ella sabrá que hacer. Ah, pero si se las reglas básicas de una cita, no le muestres los órganos que tienes en tu refrigerador.

— Tarde. — contestó Sherlock.

— ¿Y no salió corriendo y gritando por la puerta, porque pensó que eres un asesino psicópata?

— No. — algo pareció brillar en los ojos de Holmes. — Es más, sólo lo asqueo un poco, ¡solo un poco!

Y salto como si tuviera un caso interesante (como si fuera navidad) o en este caso, como si estuviera perdidamente enamorado de John Watson.

Y Lestrade, termina de pensar, con la poca paciencia que le queda, que aunque es improbable, es muy posible que Sherlock Holmes se haya enamorado de un tipo como el…


End file.
